Tribrony
Ten artykuł odnosi się do '''nieformalnej grupy fanów'. Patrz też: Stowarzyszenie Tribrony'' Tribrony (Bronies Trójmiasto) — środowisko fanów My Little Pony, zamieszkujących Trójmiasto i jego okolice. Bronies i pegasisters z Tribrony zamieszkują szeroko rozumiany obszar aglomeracji Trójmiasta (Gdańsk, Gdynię, Sopot, Rumię, Redę, Starogard Gdański, Pruszcz Gdański, Stegnę, Puck, Władysławowo). Zdarzają się także sympatycy z dalszych okolic. Tribrony zostało założone w listopadzie 2011 roku, jako piąta grupa lokalna w Polsce. Obecnie trójmiejski fandom MLP liczy szacunkowo ok. 100 najaktywniejszych fanów. Jako pierwszy lokalny fandom w Polsce, Tribrony założyło i zarejestrowało swoje własne stowarzyszenie, zrzeszające bronych oraz wspierające ich działalność. Zarząd Stowarzyszenia stanowili Skradacz, Spidi oraz Mkxd, są oni również głównymi organizatorami ponymeetów na Pomorzu Gdańskim. Aktualnie w sklad Zarządu wchodzi Spidi, Redzim i Trollejbus. Historia Pierwsze spotkanie Początek historii zorganizowanego fandomu na terenie Pomorza Gdańskiego, a także całej północnej Polski, datuje się na początek października 2011 roku. Wówczas dwie pegasisters z Gdańska, związane wcześniej z fandomem Otaku - Tsuki oraz Esia - skontaktowały się z blogiem For Glorious Equestria, będącym wówczas kluczowym ośrodkiem komunikacyjnym raczkującego polskiego fandomu My Little Pony, by opublikowano na jego łamach post skierowany do fanów MLP z TrójmiastaPonymeet w Gdańsku. Zobowiązywały się w nim do zorganizowania ponymeeta w Gdańsku. Pomysł na spotkanie został zainspirowanymi pierwszymi takimi wydarzeniami w Polsce, mającymi miejsce wcześniej m. in. w Warszawie, Krakowie czy Łodzi. Po dyskusji w komentarzach, ustalono datę I Trójmiejskiego Ponymeeta na 5 listopada 2011 roku. Skala wydarzenia przeszła najśmielsze oczekiwania organizatorek. Pod Galerią Bałtycką w Gdańsku, będącą miejscem zbiórki, pojawiło się kilkudziesięciu fanów. Zakłopotane inicjatorki zebrania wezwały do pomocy inną, znajomą im Otaku - Piroko. To ona, wspólnie z Dudulem, przejęła stery spotkania. Bronies skierowali się do znajdującego się w pobliżu amfiteatru, zlokalizowanego w niewielkim lesie. Tam wszyscy się przedstawili oraz mieli okazję nawiązać pierwsze kontakty. W dalszej części spotkania, uczestnicy odwiedzili (nieistniejącą obecnie) restaurację McDonald's we Wrzeszczu i wspólnie obejrzeli premierę odcinka serialu. Ostatnią atrakcją było wspólne przeglądanie zabawek związanych w MLP w pobliskim sklepie Smyk. Ponymeet zakończył się na dworcu kolejowym w Gdańsku Wrzeszczu, skąd większość uczestników rozjechała się do swoich domów. I Trójmiejski Ponymeet zebrał aż 42 osoby i był największym, zwołanym wówczas spotkaniem fanów MLP w Polsce. Pojawili się nie tylko okoliczni bronies, ale i również goście z Krakowa czy Olsztyna. Relacja z ponymeetu w Gdańsku Narodziny Tribrony Sukces ponymeeta zachęcił fanów do dalszego działania. Już na I Trójmiejskim uformowała się pierwsza grupa inicjatywna, złożona z Piroko i Dudula, a także zapoznanego na spotkaniu Sokraala. W tej trójce ustalono nazwę dla trójmiejskiego fandomu: Tribrony, jako złożenie angielskiej nazwy Trójmiasta - Tricity, oraz zakończenia brony. Oni również stworzyli pierwsze, trójmiejskie media fandomowe: blog Tribrony (6 grudnia 2011) oraz grupę na Facebooku (17 stycznia 2012). W pierwszym poście można było przeczytać: Blog Tribrony na początku wywoływał kontrowersje wśród czytelników For Glorious Equestria z innych regionów Polski. Padały wówczas oskarżenia Trójmiasta o dzielenie polskiego fandomu, odcinanie się od niego. Kolejnym wydarzeniem, tym razem w pełni zorganizowanym przez Piroko, był II Trójmiejski Ponymeet (Bronymeet), zorganizowany pod koniec 2011 roku, 29 grudnia. Schemat spotkania został zaczerpnięty z poprzedniego. Grupa zawiązała się na dworcu w Gdańsku Wrzeszczu. Następnie udano się do okolicznego parku. Główna część miała miejsce w McDonaldzie, a wśród przygotowanych atrakcji było oglądanie najnowszego odcinka MLP, autorska wiedzówka, kalambury, czy też wspólne zapoznawanie się z fanfikami uczestników. Tym razem zebrało się ok. 20 bronych i pegasisters. Obecna była również delegacja z Olsztyna, formująca wówczas spójną grupę fanowską w swoim mieście.Zapowiedź II TrójmiejskiegoRelacja z II TrójmiejskiegoRelacja z II Trójmiejskiego Skandal i okres separacji Współpraca z pozostałymi fandomami została gwałtownie zerwana po III Oficjalnym Trójmiejskim Ponymeecie, mającym miejsce 8 lutego 2012. Tribronies zebrali się na przystanku SKM w Sopocie. Ponieważ spora ilość osób (ok. 20, w tym 6 pegasister) zmusiła organizującą go Piroko do zmiany pierwotnych planów, uczestnicy udali się do centrum miasta. Atrakcjami, oprócz wspólnych ożywionych rozmów, było rozlepianie po mieście plakatów Czy widziałeś tego kucyka?, spacer po plaży z DuDuLem i śpiewanki. Wreszcie grupa, licząca wtedy już ponad 30 ludzi, dotarła do restauracji McDonalds. Problemy pojawiły się, gdy bronych opuściła organizatorka. Stado bez opieki, zaczęło najpierw fotografować ukradkiem sprzątaczkę z maka, później zaś przeniosło się do KFC, gdzie głośno śpiewało piosenki z serialu (denerwując tym samym pozostałych obecnych w restauracji) oraz publicznie oglądało serialową pornografię. Skutkowało to wyrzuceniem trójmiejskich bronies z lokalu. W dodatku, na odchodnym, jeden z bronych nich został zaczepiony przez kibola. Sprzeczka skończyła się ciosem i rozcięciem nosa zaczepionego fana.III Oficjalny Trójmiejski Ponymeet - relacja Relacja z tego wydarzenia, wraz z opisem kompromitującego finału, została wysłana przez Sokraala do FGE, czym wywołała burzę i sprowadziła infamię na Tribrony. Od tego czasu, trójmiejscy działali we faktycznym odosobnieniu od pozostałych, największych grup, a do ich stada przyległa łatka clopperników i gimbusów.Kopia relacji z III Trójmiejskiego na FGE Mimo lutowej wpadki, fandom MLP w Trójmieście dalej działał. W dalszej części 2012 roku miała miejsce seria kilkunastu średniej wielkości meetów (średnio po 20 uczestników), z których najbardziej wyróżniały się Trójmiejskie Ponynighty, czyli ponymeety odbywające się od wieczora do poranku (w szczególności I Ponynight, który przeciągnął się na ponad dobę i zakończył się premierą finału 2. sezonu serialu). Inne godne uwagi wydarzenia to Trójmiejskie Ponygrille, czyli luźne spotkania przy grillu, odbywające się na posesjach Piroko i Sajkrosa, bardzo ważne z punktu widzenia integracji. Zasłynęły luźnymi grami towarzyskimi w stylu Who's Line Anyway. W tym czasie, najaktywniejsi organizacyjnie byli Piroko i Sokraal. Trójmiejska delegacja złożona z 5 bronies pojawiła się na legendarnym IV Poznańskim Ponymeecie.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Rzgfy8K50w Była to pierwsza, zorganizowana delegacja do dalszego miasta. Okres alkoholizmu Pod koniec wakacji 2012, w trójmiejskim fandomie zaczęła narastać tendencja do spożywania w trakcie spotkań coraz większych ilości napojów alkoholowych. Zaczęła się wydzielać grupa osób, spotykających się często na wspólne spotkanie z procentami oraz reszta, stroniąca od napitków, która pojawiała się rzadziej, tylko na większych, zorganizowanych wydarzeniach. Nie było jednak napięć między fanami z tego powodu. Aktywność Piroko malała, a Sokraal zwoływał spotkania bez polotu, powielając stare schematy, np. Bitch Meet na sopockiej plaży z 29 września. W związku z tym niepijący tribrończycy systematycznie odpadali od grupy, osłabiając ją. Dodatkowym czynnikiem przyspieszającym alkoholizację Tribrony była integracja z częścią fandomu szczecińskiego. Za jej symboliczny początek można uznać delegację trójmiejskich bronies do stolicy Pomorza Zachodniego, mającą miejsce 1 września. W listopadzie 2012 organizacyjnie debiutował Skradacz. Cykl spotkań pod wspólną nazwą Premiermeet rozpoczął się 10 listopada, ponymeetem w mieszkaniu organizatora. Clue imprezy było wspólne oglądanie pierwszego, premierowego odcinka trzeciego sezonu oraz późniejsza dyskusja na jego temat. W pierwszym ponymeecie udział wzięło 18 bronies, a spotkania powtarzano przez kolejne trzy soboty. Rok 2012 zamknęła fandomowa impreza przed-sylwestrowa, będąca już 17. Trójmiejskim Ponymeetem. Apogeum alkoholizacji miało jednak dopiero nadejść. Pod koniec stycznia 2013 w trójmiejskim fandomie MLP (a dokładniej w jego pijącej części) zaczął zyskiwać na popularności brony o ksywce Pingot. Znany był ze skrajnie lewicowych, wręcz komunistycznych poglądów oraz zamiłowania do mocnych trunków. Co jednak najważniejsze, dysponował aż trzema lokacjami, w których można było spotykać się na libacjach, znajdującymi się w jednym budynku: mieszkaniem (tam gdzie mieszkał wraz z rodzicami), tzw. meliną (mieszkaniem zlokalizowanym piętro niżej, ówcześnie znajdującym się w remoncie) oraz piwnicą (o najgorszym standardzie, wyposażonym jedynie w dwa krzywe stoły i krzesła samochodowe). Największym ponymeetem tamtej epoki był Grand Finale Meet z 16 lutego 2013, podczas którego tribronies wspólnie oglądali finał 3. sezonu serialu. Impreza składała się z dwóch równolegle trwających części: bezalkoholowej (u Skradacza) i alkoholowej (u Pingota), łącznie wzięło w niej udział 23 bronies. W trakcie tej drugiej części, będącej równocześnie imprezą urodzinową gospodarza, spotkali się wszyscy najaktywniejsi bronies ówczesnego Tribrony. Zawiązały się między nimi znajomości i przyjaźnie, które miały na długo ukształtować oblicze trójmiejskiego fandomu MLP. Po tym wydarzeniu, nowy skład alkoholików spotykał się niemal regularnie co tydzień w jednej z pingotowych lokalizacji, aby się napić i poimprezować. Na dwa miesiące wszelkie inne aktywności fanowskie praktycznie zamarły - nie organizowano zwyczajnych ponymeetów, zaś osoby spoza zamkniętej grupy imprezowiczów ostatecznie się wykruszyły, znudzone i zdegustowane. Renesans i zjednoczenie Ten trudny okres zaczął przeżywać się dopiero na wiosnę 2013 roku. 12 kwietnia został zorganizowany przez Spidiego I Trójmiejski Ponymeet Planszówkowy. Dla organizatora był to pierwszy meet w ogóle, a środowisko postanowiło zaufać przypadkowemu człowiekowi z internetu i pojawiło się na zlocie dość tłumnie (25 osób). Ta frekwencja zachęciła Spidiego do kontynuowania działalności integracyjnej, a Skradacz zaczął na poważnie szukać partnerów do realizacji swego projektu z założeniem stowarzyszenia. Symbolicznym końcem Tribrony w ówczesnej postaci był trzydniowy, jubileuszowy, XX Trójmiejski Ponymeet, ze względu na lokalizację - wieś Piekło Dolne - ochrzczony Hellmeetem. Na trzydniowej majówce, od 3 do 5 maja 2013 roku, z dala od wielkich metropolii, wspólnie spędzali czas prawie wszyscy kluczowi trójmiejscy bronies (było ich 17). Atrakcjami było wspólne wyjście nad jezioro, grill, śpiewanki a także zasadzenie pamiątkowego drzewka. Meet był wówczas realizacją marzeń Skradacza o organizacji dużego, wspólnego wydarzenia, nie opartego wyłącznie na zwierzęcej libacji i zwiastunem nadchodzących zmian. Sytuacja w Tribrony zmieniła po III Trójmiejskim Ponymeetcie planszówkowym, zorganizowanym przez Spidiego, kiedy to wydarzyły się trzy ważne rzeczy: nastąpiła fuzja wszystkich trójmiejskich środowisk fanowskich, fandom rozpoczął oczyszczanie swego wizerunku (co chciano zaprzentować Sz6stemu), a także na poważnie do gry wszedł Spidi , który za radą Mentosa z Krakowa chciał rozruszać fandom. Wtedy też pokumali się właśnie Spidi ze Skradaczem, co umożliwiło dokonanie tego. Aktualnie w Tribrony nie było innego komitetu organizacyjnego, gdyż Orangutanek zajmował się randomowymi minimeetami, Sokraal od pewnego czasu niczym się nie zajmował, a Piroko nie była aktywna fandomowo. Po czerwcowym spotkaniu planszówkowym i afterze u organizatora Tribrony postanowiło poddać się kilku reformom, które trwają do dzisiaj. Podwyższono standardy organizacyjne, zwiększono gęstość imprez w kalendarzu, wprowadzono szereg norm mających zapobiec niebezpiecznej autoryzacji fandomu, a także zaczęto mobilizować do działania nie jakąś pseudoelitarną grupę osób, a fandom jako całość. Efekty przyszły szybko. Spidi ze Skradaczem, a od września z Kornem zwoływali ponymeety w sposób seryjny (szczególnie Spidi), na których po pierwsze, dużo się działo (szereg zorganizowanych atrakcji), a po drugie konsekwentnie realizowano wcześniejsze ustalenia. Okres odbudowy Tribrony przeszło zdecydowaną transformację i stało się jednym z aktywniejszych fandomów w Polsce. Goście z innych miast wyrażali zdziwienie, że panuje całkowity egalitaryzm przy równoczesnym wysokim poziomie jakościowym imprez, atrakcji i różnorodności akcji. Oferta ponymeetów wzbogaciła się o meety rekonstrukcyjne, planszówkowe , wręcz zaczęto nieco tęsknić za starymi szwendmeetami. Historię najnowszą Tribrony otwiera XXVIII Trójmiejski Ponymeet - Premierowy (23 listopada 2013), który był kamieniem milowym w rozwoju Tribrony. W swoim czasie największa i najbardziej rozbudowana impreza dała zielone światło do działania. Udowodnionio, że się da, że fandom słynący z alkoholizmu może wyjść na prostą. Pomimo, że w skali meetów południowych nie byłby specjalnie okazały, to północ została zaskoczona własną przedsiębiorczością, gdyż udało się zaprosić na meeta około 60 osób z samego Tribrony, co dało do myślenia o potencjale lokalnej społeczności. Na meetcie obejrzano pierwsze dwa odcinki nowego sezonu i tak, jak ogólnoświatowy fandom wszedł w nowy okres (związany z nowymi treściami), tak samo Tribrony zaczęło na poważnie organizować duże imprezy. Duże nadzieje wiąże się z zarejestrowanym 10 stycznia Stowarzyszeniem, a także podjętą współpracą z innymi fandomami. Tribrony jest również aktywne w sferze współpracy międzynarodowej. Przykładowo, 21 kwietnia 2014 odbył się w Gdańskim klubie Xkwadrat koncert rosyjskiej grupy rockowej Przewalski's Ponies, który po roku powtórzono. Okres Ambermeeta Piątego lipca 2014 roku odbył się Ambermeet 2014, czyli ówcześnie największy trójmiejski zlot fanów w historii północnych fandomów. Obfitował w największą ilość atrakcji i został stworzony z niespotykanym dotychczas nad tą częścią Bałtyku rozmachem. Wydarzenia okazało się wielkim sukcesem i udowodniło, że Tribrony gra w tej samej lidze co inne wielkie fandomy Polski. Od tamtego czasu zdecydowanie zaktywizował się też trzeci organizator, czyli Mkxd, który zaczął od minimeetów tematycznych, jak spotkania swojej grupy Bronies Twilight, a także maratonów. Był też głównym delegatem ze strony Tribrony we współpracy z organizatorami pomorskich konwetów mangowo-fantastycznych, takich jak Baltikon czy Shinobi. We wrześniu odbyło się I Walne Zgromadzenie członków Stowarzyszenia. Ponieważ Korn przeprowadził się do Bydgoszczy, zwolnił miejsce we władzach, które zajął właśnie Mkxd. Równocześnie dokonano korekt w statucie. Okres Vistuliana Nowy rok przyniósł oczywiście bardzo liczne meety i minimeety, lecz fandom powoli zaczął skupiać się na dużym projekcie, jakim miał okazać się Vistulian 2015. Planowano zorganizować bardzo dużego meeta, porównywalnego wielkościowo z konwentami. Co więcej, ta impreza miała ożywić warszawski fandom, który po słynnym III Warszawskim Ponymeetcie nie zorganizował niczego większego. Równocześnie kontynuowano zeszłoroczną współpracę z organizatorami Balticonu i Mkxd wraz ze Spidim operowali na konwencie Shinobi. W międzyczasie, w styczniu, Mkxd wraz młodszą częścią organizacyjną Tribrony i Bronies Twilight zorganizował I Rocznicowy Twilightmeet, który równocześnie był pierwszym tak dużym wyzwaniem dla tego organizatora. W lutym odbył się kolejny meet koncertowy, na który przyjechali Przewalscy i i zagrali razem z Shadow Archetype. Niestety, tym razem przybyło mniej gości i nie podjęto się stworzenia czegoś takiego po raz trzeci w 2016 roku. W marcu duża delegacja fandomu wespół z Warszawą zorganizowała meeta na Bielanach, będącego preludium do Vistuliana. Na samej imprezie prelegował Spidi, Mkxd organizował karaoke, a wielu nowych, warszawskich bronies, którzy dołączyli do fandomu po 2014 roku, miało okazję zobaczyć meeta zorganizowanego i zainteresować się aktywnym udziałem w Vistulianie. W czerwcu odbyło się II Walne Zgromadzenie Członków Stowarzyszenia połączone z I Fluttermeetem, którym dowodził Xinef. Natomiast Vistulian nadszedł czwartego lipca i okazał się największą imprezą trójmiejską, warszawską, a w polskiej skali zajął drugie miejsce po MLK IPotrzebne źródło. Zebrał 357 osób. Pośród atrakcji znalazł się występ zebranej po latach Fluttersławii, galeria OC proponowanych na nową maskotkę Polski, koncert, a także spotkania z gośćmi specjalnymi, jak Grzegorz Pawlak (polski głos Discorda), Klaudiusza Kaufmanna (Soarin), Mikołaja Klimka (Sombra) i Artura Filipowicza (autor dokumentu "Bronies. Duzi Fani Małych Kucyków"). Miała też pojawić się Agnieszka Mrozińska-Jaszczuk (polski głos Rainbow Dash) niestety dzień przed meetem z powodu choroby córki odwołała przyjazd. Meet był dla Tribrony gigantycznym sukcesem, ale równocześnie ogromnym wysiłkiem całego fandomu, wymagającym wiele pracy i zgrania. Okres postvistulianowy Lokalnie fandom później trochę zwolnił i organizował mniej meetów i mniejszych, za to kontynuował wspołpracę z organizatorami pomorskich konwentów i wystawiał swój panel na Baltikonie 2015. Ta sytuacja z jednej strony dała oddech, z drugiej przyhamowała rozwój fandomu. O ile w naturalny sposób wykruszyło się kilku starszych bronies, to zauważono ograniczenie napływu nowych. Narzekano też na pewną stagnację. W związku z tym na jesieni Spidi zaczął hurtowo tworzyć meety inspirowane trwającym właśnie V sezonem, gdzie poszczególne odcinki mocno nawiązywały do starszych przygód i nierzadko były wręcz ich odtwarzaniem. Tak samo pojawiło się kilka meetów o takim charakterze, jak powtórka Maratonu w domu Spidiego (nawiązanie do identycznej imprezy z jesieni 2013 r.), CMCmeet (meety prawie zorganizowane również z 2013), a także Ponynight v.3, który odbył się w tej samej lokacji, co w swoim czasie sławny Ponynight v.2. Na spotkanie przybyło wielu staroponiaków, jak Sokraal, Mak czy Tsuki. Równocześnie aktywny był też Mkxd, choć skupił się na dużych, zorganizowanych meetach. W dniach 25-27 września odbył się II Twilightmeet, na którego do współpracy zaproszono delegację z Warszawy, Bronies Rebelii i nawet osoby spoza fandomu. Meet z przyczyn technicznych miał część merytoryczną (dzienną) w innej szkole, niż noclegi, jednak nie poskutkowało to żadnymi problemami. Impreza zebrała 158 osób, zatem był to dotychczasowo największy zlot na terenie Trójmiasta. Specyficznym wydarzeniem kulturalnym było utworzenie tzw. "Bronyhousu". Za inicjatywą i pomocą Spidiego, we wrześniu udało się jedno piętro nad jego mieszkaniem wynająć lokal, w którym zamieszkała czwórka bronych: Sonic, Skradacz i Omega, a od zimy także Ruhisu. Tak powstało nowe miejsce spotkań organizacyjnych, afterów i dość wyjątkowe mieszkanie całościowo dekorowane w kucyki. W efekcie w jednej klatce zamieszkało pięciu bronych, a Stowarzyszenie uzyskało nieformalną siedzibę (formalny adres korespondencyjny jest inny). Okres MECa Na Krakowsko-Warszawskim Ponymeetcie Integracyjnym (5.09.2015) Spidi i TK otrzymali ze strony Warszawy propozycje zorganizowania wspólnego konwentu w roku 2016. Pod uwagę brano Warszawę i ew. Poznań jako miejscówkę awaryjną. W odbiorze Tribrony impreza byłaby rozwinięciem idei Vistuliana. Skradacz i Mkxd odmówili współorganizowania imprezy, lecz Skradacz przełamał się nieco później. Głównymi organizatorami został Spidi ze strony trójmiejskiej, TK z krakowskiej i Nicu z warszawskiej, w 2016 roku zastąpiony przez Wlocza z przyczyn osobistych. Nie planowo jej nadać międzynarodowego profilu, lecz zaproszono zagranicznych gości specjalnych, a więc Korę Kosicką z Kanady, a także Stasy Solitude z Białorusi i Yakovleva-Vada z Rosji. Oprócz tego imprezę zaszczycili swoją obecnością też polscy aktorzy głosowi, a więc Julia Kołakowska-Bytner (głos Pinkie Pie), Brygida Turowska (księżniczka Luna) i tradycyjnie Mikołaj Klimek (król Sombra). Konwent odbył się w dniach 9-10 lipca 2016 roku i właściwie to zdominował nieco życie tribrońskie. Do jego czasu odbyło się niewiele zorganizowanych imprez: jedynie pod koniec 2015 roku Fluttermeet II (Meet świąteczny) Trójmiejski Wiosenny Ponymeet w marcu 2016 oraz kilka ciekawszych minimeetów. Wyraźnie doskwierał spadek aktywności Mkxd, który zajęty maturą nie miał czasu dla fandomu, a także spadkiem ilości wolnego czasu Skradacza i Spidiego, który zajęty MECiem nie miał czasu na nic innego. Coraz bardziej dostrzegalny był też brak świeżej krwi. Na MECa nie pojechało wielu starych broniaczy, a nowych wyraźnie brakowało. Mimo to impreza okazała się wielkim sukcesem organizacyjnym (niespotykany nigdy wcześniej rozmach w trójmiejskim fandomie). Po niej nastąpił około miesięczny okres przerwy od większych wydarzeń. Wyjątkiem była Noc Tribrońskich Rycerzy, a więc wyjazd do Huntera i zwiedzanie zamku w Kwidzynie. W ciągu roku dwukrotnie spotkano się na mniejsze imprezy w tzw. Domu Zarazy, a więc w siedzibie Stowarzyszenia Stara Oliwa, częściowo zlokalizowanym na terenie dawnych zabudowań klasztornych. Ta miejscówka miała później odegrać sporą rolę w integracji społeczeństwa. Dzieje najnowsze, czyli od III Twilightmeeta do Ambermeeta 2017 W dniach 13-14 sierpnia 2016 roku Mkxd uwolniony ju z od maturalnych obowiązków zorganizował wraz z ekipą Bronies Twilight III Twilightmeeta. Impreza z powodu ogromnych problemów lokalowych o mało by się nie odbyła (powódź w Gdańsku), lecz ostatecznie wszystko dobrze się skończyło, a impreza zebrała 143 osoby. jako miejsce aftera wykorzystano ponownie Dom Zarazy, który powoli stawał się stałym miejscem spotkań bronies z trójmiasta. Pomimo sukcesu kolejnego meeta dostrzeżono ogólny spadek frekwencji nie tylko lokalnych bronies, lecz tendencji ogólnokrajowej. Coraz mniejsza ilość uczestników meetów i obumieranie warstwy organizacyjnej fandomu zmusiło Tribrony do zmiany polityki. Zaostrzono zeszłoroczny trend skupiania się na lokalnym fandomie, przez co zrezygnowano z współorganizacji meetów poza Pomorzem. Postanowiono skupić się zupełnie na fandomie lokalnym. uznano też, że najważniejszym celem w bieżących czasach nie jest rozwój fandomu, a utrzymanie go w dobrej kondycji. Wynikało to po pierwsze z zaspokojenia większości ambicji z lat ubiegłych, a także pogarszającej się kondycji społecznej ogólnopolskiego środowiska. Owocem tej polityki były dwie imprezy, a więc Trójmiejski Starlightmeet zorganizowany z okazji V rocznicy istnienia fandomu, a także kolejny meet świąteczny. Na pierwszy zaproszono aktorkę głosową p. Klaudię Kuchtyk (polski głos Starlight Glimmer), a na drugim zorganizowano dużą loterię mikołajkową, która cieszyła się niespotykanym wcześniej w Tribrony zainteresowaniem. Obie imprezy stały się przyczyną małego konfliktu z Warszawą, gdyż tamtejszy fandom organizował podobne wydarzenia w te same dni. Nowy rok rozpoczął się dramatycznie. Blaze, a więc najlepszy przyjaciel jednego z trójmiejskich rysowników: Studly Horna popełnił samobójstwo rzucając się pod pociąg. Zainicjowało to dyskusję na temat problemów wewnętrznych wielu bronies i chorób, które toczą fandom. Perspektywy na przyszłość Tribrony aktualnie skupia się na utrzymaniu dotychczasowego wysokiego poziomu organizacji i życia fandomowego. W tym celu tworzy kolejne spotkania, a także kontynuuje dawne tradycje. W marcu 2017 roku odbędzie się kolejny, już IV Twilightmeet, a na sierpień zaplanowano Ambermeeta 2017, a więc lokalną, większą imprezę mającą przypomnieć "stare-dobre czasy". Cechy Tribrony Standardy organizacyjne Fandom cechuje duże nasycenie kalendarza ponymeetami. Ze względu na wysoką frekwencję na nich, wprowadzono szereg regulacji, mających podwyższyć standardy imprez. Wymyślono określenia mikromeetów i ponymeetów prawie zorganizowanych. Wprowadzono obowiązkowe aftery po meetach zorganizowanych, jednak ze względu na problemy z zachowaniem gości, ostatecznie z tego zrezygnowano. Przywiązanie do symboli Kolejną cechą fandomu jest bardzo duże przywiązanie do istniejącej symboliki, flag, maskotek i wszelkiej heraldyki. Członkowie Tribrony sa autentycznie dumni z tych detali i utożsamiają się z nimi, co manifestują w kontaktach z innymi fandomami. Odrębność i niezależność Geograficzne umiejscowienie fandomu zmusza go do egzystowania w pewnym oderwaniu od reszty kraju (najbliższy duży, aktywny i dzieląc się swoją działalnością fandom to Warszawa). Ta dystansowa separacja spowodowała, że fandom wykształcił w sobie wysoką samodzielność organizacyjną i spory zakres działalności funkcjonuje bez powiązań z resztą kraju. Ma to negatywne konsekwencje, jak prowincjonalność akcji, niski odsetek gości z daleka na meetach, a także problemy z promocją fandomu. Do tego aktualny poziom wymiany informacji miedzyfandomowej pozostaje niezadowalający. Równocześnie członkowie Tribrony powoli zaczynają być postrzegani jak silna, zwarta i przedsiębiorcza grupa. Ich aktywność przebija się w bardzo widoczny sposób, dla przykładu, starają się wystawić reprezentantów w różnych konkurencjach zlotowych. Na meetach trzymają się razem, co nie umyka uwadze innym. Pojedynczy członkowie nierzadko nie są określani jako indywidualne osoby prywatne, a raczej jako członkowie całej reprezentacji lub wręcz cały fandom. Co ciekawe, Tribrony stara się wysyłać na większe imprezy krajowe minimalnie paroosobowe grupy, które, jak wspomniano wcześniej, występują jako zespół. Przykładem może posłużyć Krakowski Ponymeet 6.5, gdzie grupa brała udział w aukcji charytatywnej jako zespół. Egalitaryzm i otwartość Tribrony jest egalitarne i opiera się na wzajemnym szacunku, współpracy i akceptacji. Oczywiście wybuchają konflikty, ale zdecydowanie się ich unika i stara nikomu nie ograniczać jego działalności fandomowej, jak to niestety bywa gdzie indziej. Każdy ma prawo organizować ponymeeta i przejawiać swoją aktywność w wybrany przez siebie sposób. Wyjątkiem są sytuacje i czyny, które definitywnie przynoszą obciach grupie. Maskotki Maskotkami trójmiejskiego fandomu jest rodzeństwo - bliźnięta Princess Pomerania i Prince Baltic, spokrewnieni z łuczniczką Kujavią. Pomerania symbolizuje Stowarzyszenie Tribrony, a Baltic trójmiejski fandom jako całość. Ponieważ jest większy i silniejszy, to na nim opiera się stowarzyszenie, ale bez niej Baltic nie byłby w pełni sobą. Ta prosta metafora bardzo dobrze oddaje stosunki panujące między obiema grupami, które tak naprawdę są jednością (to jedno rodzeństwo). Aktualnie powstaje opowiadanie, mające w zabawny sposób ukazywać relacje Tribrony między innymi fandomami. Bohaterami będą właśnie maskotki. Autorem jest Spidi. Animacja innych fandomów Sukces Tribrony przypadł na okres, kiedy w ogólnopolskim fandomie dało się zauważyć szerzący się marazm organizacyjny w innych społecznościach, nawet tych dużych. W celu podratowania innych fanodmów Tribrony pomagało im w organizacji meetów, a także wysyłało delegacje mające wesprzeć imprezę nie tylko jako np. helperzy, ale po prostu goście. W ramach akcji Tribrony przeprowadza szkolenia z organizowania ponymeetów i udziela wszelkiego wsparcia fandomom, które o nie poproszą. Warto tutaj wspomnieć, że z reguły zapytania wypływają od osób młodych stażem, które dołączyły do fandomu niedawno i są niezadowolone z jego aktualnej kondycji. Pomimo oczywistych żartów dotyczących "przejmowania" innych społeczności, Tribrony jedynie proponuje swoje rozwiązania organizacyjne i niczego nie narzuca. Bronies, o których warto wiedzieć Ojcowie-założyciele (tylko ci wciąż aktywni w fandomie) * Ojcowie-założyciele (niekatywni) *Piroko *Sokraal *Tsuki *Netaro Organizatorzy i osoby ogarniające fandom *Skradacz - "król północy ", założyciel Stowarzyszenia Tribrony *Spidi - główny organizator meetów *Mkxd - organizator własnych meetów "Twiightmeetów", w samym Tribrony organizator pomocniczy *Redzim - organizator pomocniczy Artyści *Ruhisu *Sonicpegasus *Kryzalis *Studly Horn * Martini Osoby rozpoznawalne w wielkim świecie *Yarvin - jeden z pierwszych bronies w polskim fandomie *Rarco *Coy *Gabryś - taki fajny śmieszek. Założył, a potem zniszczył Bronies Kambodża, postać kontrowersyjna. Sekcje tematyczne *sekcja literacka *sekcja graficzna *sekcja modelarska *grupa Roleplay is Magic *grupa graczy Left 4 Dead 2 - Tridead *grupa graczy Team Fortress 2 - Trifortress Ciekawostki * W Tribrony narodziła się Bronies Kambodża. * Tribrony posiada własne Siły Zbrojne (SZT). * Trójmiejski fandom ma zamiłowanie do noszenia ze sobą ogromnej ilości flag, zaszczepione przez Gabrysia i pomysł flagi Tribrony. * Trójmiasto jest samowystarczalne pod względem zaopatrzenia w przypinki i wszelkie inne fanowskie gadżety. * Tribrony jest w stanie wojny z Krakowem. Wojna Tribrońsko-Krakowska to oczywiście od początku do końca żart. * Równocześnie nikt nie przyznaje się do podobnych wojen z Warszawą. To jakieś głupie prowokacje. Ważniejsze ponymeety IMG_2909.JPG|I Meet rekonstrukcyjny. Tribrony stawia swoją flagę. Princenprincesstribrony3.png|Maskotki fandomu Prince final.png|Prince Baltic Princess final.png|Princess Pomerania IMG 2611.jpg|Gabryś, jeden z członków Tribrony i założyciel Bronies Kambodża 2013-11-09 14.09.15.jpg|Ponymeet w 2 rocznicę powołania fandomu do istnienia DSC05013.jpg|Reprezentacja Tribrony na My Little Konwent vol. 2 Sonic pegasus by sonicpegasus-d6t8nv4.png|Sonicpegasus, artysta z trójmiasta (ponysona) XXVIIItrojmiejskimeetpremierowy.JPG|Ekipa organizacyjna i helperska z Ponymeeta na premierę IV sezonu Digter von Marder (1).jpg|Digter von Marder, ponysona Spidiego, organizatora z Trójmiasta 03.JPG|I Trójmiejski Ponymeet Planszówkowy IIItrojmiejskiponymeetplanszowkowy.JPG|III Trójmiejski Ponymeet Planszówkowy IVtrojmiejskiponymeetplanszowkowy.JPG|IV Trójmiejski Ponymeet Planszówkowy Vtrojmiejskiponymeetplanszowkowy.JPG|V Trójmiejski Ponymeet Planszówkowy Gabrysoc.png|Ponysona Gabrysia IItrojmiejskimeetrekonstrukcyjny.JPG|II Trójmiejski Meet Rekonstrukcyjny Sagitarius V9.jpg|link=Symbol Martiniego 1491420 721992854485583 2144118397 o.jpg|Blaze - OC poreta50 Gdanskkoncert5.JPG Gdanskkoncert7.JPG Gdanskkoncert8.JPG Gdanskkoncert6.JPG Gdanskkoncert4.JPG Gdanskkoncert3.JPG Gdanskkoncert2.JPG Gdanskkoncert1.JPG|Zarząd Tribrony wraz z zespołem Przewalski's Ponies na tle ulicy Jednorożca (nieopodal domu Spidiego) Ambermeet.JPG Mlfp.jpg Skradacz.png|Ponysona Skradacza IIItrojmiejskirekonstrukcyjny.JPG|III Trójmiejski Meet Rekonstrukcyjny Labiryntdiscorda1.JPG Azbest by spidivonmarder-d86vbxk.png DSC09406.jpg SAM 1989.jpg DSC09574.jpg Kategoria:Najstarsze fandomy w Polsce Kategoria:Tribrony